The Plan Behind The Mask
by TheTalontedOne
Summary: A bill has been put into order stating that all teens with supernatural powers are to be captured. And the Teen Titans are NO exception.
1. First Strike

"C'mon Cy, you gotta stop doing this. Man up and tell her!" Cy thought while sitting on his bed.  
  
He got up and placed his holographic projector on.  
  
"It feels good to look like I used to. I wonder which one she prefers."  
  
He sighed and walked out of his room into the kitchen to see Robin and Starfire talking to each other on the couch, BB and Terra in the kitchen doing a crossword puzzle, and Raven on the couch watching tv.  
  
"You're still wearing that Cy?!" BB exclaimed, tired of seeing Cy or should I ay Victor.  
  
"Yeah, I like looking at the old me. Plus it gives me more to work on besides the T-Car, T-Sub, or myself."  
  
"Well, it's kinda annoying and weird." BB said in anger.  
  
"B, are you jealous?"  
  
"Ptchh. You wish."  
  
"You _are_."  
  
"And why would _I_ be jealous of _you_?"  
  
"Because unlike you, I make this look good."  
  
"He's right B, he does look good." Terra said while winking at Cy.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Oh come on Gar, you know you're the only one for me." She said while kissing his cheek.  
  
"Oh, so you're the little green monster that rears it's ugly head when someone's jealous."  
  
"Shut Up Cy!!!" BB yelled making Cy laugh.  
  
"Morning Cy."  
  
"Mornin' Rob." He said as he hopped over the couch to sit next to his friends. "What's on the tv?"  
  
Raven turned on the tv to CNN.  
  
::On The News::  
  
"As we speak, Sen. Dale Wilson is addressing the nation on the bill that he wishes to put in order making all teens with natural superpowers to surrender or be terminated. Let's listen as he is about to speak."  
  
"Yo, turn that up Rae." Cy said.  
  
"Good morning America, I'm sure that you're all wondering if my bill has been put into place and that answer is yes. As of today, anyone eighteen and under will surrender to the authories or face the consequences."  
  
"Sen. Wilson, why do you want this to be done?" A reporter asked.  
  
"Quiet you guys!" Cy said, but they didn't hear him.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Raven and Cyborg yelled.  
  
The shook their heads and turned back to the tv.  
  
"Because the youth of America only wishes for death and destruction. And since there are so many of them with natural powers greater than the law, who's to stop them? News reports have shown all across the country and the world that they can't be controlled...until now."  
  
All of the Titan's focus was on the tv as he talked. Cy unconsciously held Raven's hand. She noticed and held it back as they watched.  
  
"But what about those using their powers for good like the Teen Titans?"  
  
"I give them that, but in doing so they have caused millions of dollars in damage, so even the Teen Titans aren't excluded from the list. I have a list of all supernatural teens that shows their strengths and weaknesses. It is now out on the internet with a reward for anyone who brings one in." The Sen. said while holding up several sheets of paper.  
  
"What about those who don't have natural powers like Robin, Speedy, or Cyborg?"  
  
"They are of no importance, they're just like any other juvenile delinquant on the streets. Anyone caught harboring these youths or trying to protect them will face the same fate as them." Sen. Wilson smirked. "I'm sorry, there will be no more questions at this time." He said while walking away from the cameras.  
  
Raven turned the tv off and slowly stood up.  
  
"I-I can't believe what we just saw." Terra said.  
  
"Let me get this straight. He wants all of us to surrender or die?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"It looks like it, but what can we do?" Raven asked.  
  
"I don't know, but at least we know what's going on. This'll give us some time to get you guys out of he--what just happened?" Robin was saying before the lights were cut off.  
  
"The lights, it must've been a malfunction." Terra said as they flickered on and off.  
  
"No, it's not a malfunction." Cy said while looking at his arm showing a multitude of warm bodies surrounding the tower. "They're here."  
  
"What do we do?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Split up, it'll raise our chances of getting out." Cy said. "They're going to be on top of us right about--" He said as countless F.B.I. agents dropped from the ceiling on top of them.  
  
"Titans! Seperate!" Their leader yelled.  
  
"Their going!" One agent yelled. "Fire!" He yelled as they seperated. Robin with Starfire, Beast Boy with Terra, and Cyborg with Raven.  
  
The Titans ran, closely followed by a mixture streams of blues and reds.  
  
"Cyborg, me and Starfire will be heading to the roof. She can outmanuevure anything they have."  
  
"Aight, me and Raven are heading to the T-Car. It's faster than them by far."  
  
"Good. Beast Boy and Terra are heading to the underground tunnel. We'll all meet up at Bruce Wayne's house."  
  
"Gotcha." Cyborg grabbed Raven's hand as they headed for the T-Car.  
  
"There's the robot! Fire!"  
  
They fired at the retreating duo, hitting Cyborg several times but none of the blasts would effect him because of his armor.  
  
"He's no robot, he's half-human, so knock him out." Another agent said while pulling out a grenade.  
  
He pulled the pin out and threw it. The explosion sent a think, white cloud of sleeping gas throughout the hallway. It filled the hallway as fast as it was filling Cy and Rae's lungs.  
  
Cyborg looked back when he felt something tugging at his arm. It was Raven, she was slowing down because of the gas.  
  
"I won't let anything happen to you." He thought and picked her up, but he was slowing down to.  
  
He fell down to his knees, making Raven stumble to the ground. She tried her hardest to pick him up with all her might because the gas was preventing her from concentrating her powers.  
  
Realizing what she was trying to do, he took a deep breath and moved towards her. In her surprise he pressed his mouth to hers. Shcoked at first, she knew what he was doing. He was giving her air so that she could get away because they wanted her, not him.  
  
"Run." Cyborg weezed before passing out.  
  
She stood there for a second looking at him as agents came running in with gas masks, then ran. Remembering his sacrifice for her, she turned and ran as fast as she could to the garage. She pressed the button next to the door to open it, but was met with tazers.  
-  
Beast Boy and Terra ran as fast as their legs could carry them to the underground exit. Agents were running in every direction, blocking all areas of escape. They turned around the last corner they had, but they were cornered. Beast Boy moved in front of Terra wanted to protect her at all costs.  
  
"No Beast Boy, if you fight back you'll be killed." Terra pleaded as the agents slowly walked closer to them.  
  
"I know, but I'm not going to let anything happen to you."  
  
"Beast Boy don't, plea--" She began to say, but was cut off by Beast Boy hitting her in the stomach, knocking the air out of her.  
  
He laid her down, then slowly stood up.  
  
"You're going to have to go through me if you want her."  
  
"With pleasure."  
  
He turned into a tiger and lunged at them. His mouth open to reveal razor-sharp teeth, as were his paws, showing claws which he used to dig into one agent and tear his suit open. Blood flew in the air as he attacked another one as shots were fired in all directions.  
  
One by one, they were falling, but he fell short of his victory when one agent hit him with a tazer gun. Others joined in to take him down.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" One injured agent yelled as he pulled out a gun.  
  
"No! He wants them alive." His commander said while lowering his gun. He pulled out his own and shot a dart at Beast Boy, knocking him out.  
-  
Robin and Starfire had reached the roof, followed by numerous agents.  
  
"Starfire! Fly!" He told her, and she obeyed.  
  
She took to the air, but they had already planned for it, and a sniper shot her down with a tranquilizer dart.  
  
Robin ran to her as fast as she could, but before he could reach her, a net was dropped from a helicopter and scooped her up. He pulled out a grappling hook and pointed it at the retreating helicopter, but withdrew knowing that it wouldn't help.  
  
He pulled out his communicator to track her, but saw that the signal was only three feet from him.  
  
"Damn!" He muttered to himself as he picked it up and headed back inside.  
-  
All was quiet in Titan's Tower. Floors were distroyed, fallen pipes were everywhere, the lights flickered on and off as the Boy Wonder searched for his friends.  
  
His gaze came upon a large shadow laying down and he ran over to see Cyborg still under the influence of the gas.  
  
"Cy! Wake Up!"  
  
Cyborg slowly wake up in a daze.  
  
"What happened?" He groaned.  
  
"They got em' Cy."  
  
"They got Starfire? What about Beast Boy and Terra?"  
  
"Them too."  
  
Cy looked at the garage and slammed his fist on the ground before getting up. Just before he passed out, he saw them capture Raven.  
  
"I broke my promise." He said to himself. "Let's get them back Robin."  
  
"We will, but after what happened I'm willing to bet that we're on America's Most Wanted by now."  
  
The duo got up and looked around the Tower for anything to help them.  
  
"Hey Rob, come here. I need you to do something for me."  
  
Robin entered Cyborg's room and saw that he had turned into Victor Stone again.  
  
"Since they're going to be looking for us, we'll need a disguise. Stand over there."  
  
Robin did and Cy pressed a few keys on his keyboard, making a green light come over him. Robin looked around as it started at his feet and slowly moved up over his head then vanished.  
  
Cyborg went back to typing away for about five minutes, then walked over to a panel and opened a door to reveal two small rings.  
  
"Here ya go, put these on. Remember what I do to become Stone? Well do the same thing and you'll turn into a different person."  
  
Robin slammed his hands together and a blinding flash of light came over him. When it vanished, Robin had rugged, blonde hair that was parted to the right. His eyes were hazel instead of blue and instead of wearing blue jeans with a red shirt. His shirt was blue with and his pants where khaki.  
  
He walked over to a mirror and was astonished to see how different he looked.  
  
"Well since we're covered on appearance, where are we going to go?" Cyborg asked him.  
  
"Hmm, there's only one person that can help us out."  
  
"Oh, I know who you're talking about. Well we better get going, but we can't take the T-Car and the R-cycle has to stay here."  
  
They thought about the best way to get there, but the best way was to go by foot. It would take over a week, but it was the safest way.  
  
Cyborg shut down all the power before they both set off.  
  
End Of Chapter 1. 


	2. In The Shadows

**Helga Raven Pataki**: I can't tell you that, you'll just have to wait and see lol.

**Poopy Penguin**: Thank You, I'm glad that you think this is a good idea for a story. I wanted one that is more action and has more of rob and Cy being focused on.

**RavenTheDarkGoddess**: Yep, and it's about to get more interesting.

**Blackshield**: You're right. Updates are like chocolate, you always want more. The same goes for reviews too.

**DarkGoddessRaven**: Here's your update. You'll find out where they've taken them.

**Rini Suici**: Actually, they did have a reason. It was because of that bill that was put into order. It's their job to follow it, even if they don't like it.

**Vbabe11**: Here I go with an update.

**Raven002**: Ask and ye shall recieve.

**TeenTitansGirl14**: I'm glad that you liked the way I put that little bit of fluff in there.

Robin and Cy (with their new disguises) were walking the streets. They walked by an electric store when they saw a crown gathering around the television display. As they got closer, they saw themselves on the TV.

::On The TV::

Yesterday, a bill was put into place ordering that all youths with supernatural powers to surrender or be terminated; and anyone trying to protect them will face punishment to the fullest extent of the law. Last night, the Teen Titan members were captured, but two of them escaped. An A.P.B. has been put out for the arrest of Robin and Cyborg for aiding the criminals. A $1,000,000 reward has been offered to anyone who knows their whereabouts or captures them.

::End:

Both of them watched the rest of the program, which showed a picture of them and what they would look like without any disguises.

They quickened their pace to the nearest bus stop.

When they reached the register, there was an elderly man with a gray, receding hairline, and glasses.

"Two tickets for Gotham City please." Robin asked.

"Two tickets coming up." The clerk said. "You know, you look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?" He asked as the same report was playing on the channel he was watching."

"Um, no. I don't think we've met."

"Okay, well here are your tickets."

After grabbing their tickets, they walked over to the seats and waited for their bus.

"Man, I can't believe how fast this has happened." Cy said after sighing.

"I know. One minute we're chillin' at home, the next we're running for out lives. Now we're the criminals when we used to take down criminals."

"Yeah, that's a crazy twist of fate. I mean, this bill is so stupid. I don't know why this senator has a problem with teenagers, but it's no reason to take it out on the heroes at least."

"True, it is stupid, but I can see his point. I mean we're always facing _teens_ with powers, rarely any adults. You and I both know that a lot of teens are misunderstood, but a lot are troublemakers. I guess he wants to get those who are 'above the law' to prove a point. The point that the law isn't going to play around anymore."

"I guess so. Well, the best thing for us would be to lie low and wait and see what happens."

When their bus arrived, they got on and walked to the back of the bus.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy groaned as he slowly woke up. He looked around to a dimly lit room. The only light came from the green force field surrounding him.

"My head." He said while holding it as he sat up. "Terra, are you okay? Terra? Terra!"

He looked around frantically for her, but didn't see her. All he saw was a large, blue square surrounding him. When he touched it, he received an electric shock. He tried turning into various animal forms to break through it, but it was no use. His guards laughed as he tried in vain to get out.

"I know, if I turn into something small, they'll think I'm gone and turn off this cage." He smirked.

He turned into an ant right before they turned around to look at him. They laughed even harder.

"We know you're not gone." The guard in charge said while pulling out a remote.

He pressed a large red button, making sleeping gas emit from the corners of the cage. Beast Boy began to cough and changed back into his human form before passing out.

"The boss really thought of everything this time didn't he?"

"Yeah, this job is going to be so easy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Beast Boy, why did you-"

"Beast Boy's not here." Raven said, while sitting cross-legged at the back of their cage.

"W-Where are we?"

"Don't know, but wherever it is we're not getting out."

"What do you mean?" She asked as she sat up.

"We've tried to get out for about an hour while you slept there."

"We?"

"Starfire's here too."

"So neither of your powers were able to break this force field?"

"If they did, would we still be here?"

"No, I guess not."

Raven went back to her meditation as Starfire paced around the inside. Terra looked up, thinking about Beast Boy. "I hope you're okay."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bus ride took all night for them to reach Gotham City, due to the bus having to make several stops along the way.

"Wake up Rob." Cy groaned when the bus came to a stop.

The both stretched and got off. Robin pulled out his cell phone and dialed Wayne Manor. They waited at the bus stop fro about thirty minutes before a limo arrived in front of them.

"Get in." An elderly man said.

The boys got in, then the limo drove off into the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a remote island outside of Jump City, boxes were being unloaded from a crate ship on the docks.

"How are things coming along?" A tall man in a business suit asked.

"Everything is going according to plan boss."

"Good. They won't know what hit them. Now that the bill has been put in order, nothing stands in our way."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks Bruce. We didn't know where else to go." Robin said as he walked inside Wayne Manor.

"I know."

"Would either you like something to drink?" Alfred asked the boys as they sat down on the couch.

"Nothing for me."

"Me neither."

Alfred nodded and headed on his way. Bruce Wayne sat on the couch across from them and poked the fire in the fireplace to keep it from going out. The boys just sat and watched as the flames moved in motion to it's own beat.

"I see you've changed your appearance. I like the cornrows, but the mustache I'm not so sure about." Bruce said to Cy, who had changed his facial features with cornrows that went straight back and a small mustache that went lightly across his upper lip.

"Yeah, making Rob a different person was really easy." Cy said, making them all share a light chuckle.

"I've been watching the news, and after doing research, I found that the bill he passed is fully legal. Mainly because he has the power to do what he wants." Bruce said as he stopped and looked at them. "Tell me you guys didn't fight."

"We didn't. All we could do was run. We were outnumbered, and if we fought we'd be dead, or captured just like the others." Cy said in a low, deep voice.

"To make things worse, they're saying that we did and now there's a warrent out for our arrest, dead or alive."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Could you get us as much information on Sen. Wilson? There's got to be some reason why he's done this, and I'm guessing that it has to do with his past."

"I've already looked it up. He grew up in a blue-collar family, graduated top of his class, valedictorian at YALE with a masters in politics, etc. I've looked at it all, and there's nothing that says he has a vendetta against the youth or anyone."

"We also know that this 'bill' must be a way to get at the youth because of their destructive behavior." Robin said.

"Yeah, so there really isn't anything you can do until you find some dirt on him. Since you may need my help, I'll see what I can do. That bill means well, but he is going to an extreme. So I'll help out."

"Thanks Bruce. I knew we could count on you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get in there!" A guard yelled, while throwing someone in the same cage as Raven, Starfire, and Terra.

"Bumble Bee!" Starfire exclaimed as she ran to her fallen comrade in crime-fighting.

"Uh, Starfire! You guys too?" Bumble Bee asked.

Starfire nodded as she helped BB (two BB's lol) to her feet.

"Well, look who it is, long time no see Bumble Bee." A familiar voice said, from across the room.

They all looked around to see Jinx in another cage right next to them.

"Jinx!"

"You traitor!"

"And?"

"You're just lucky that this cage is separating us."

"Whatever." Bumble Bee mocked.

"You're just mad because Cy asked me to the dance."

"Why you..." Bumble fumed making Raven look their way.

"Girls! Please! This is the worst time to be arguing." Terra pleaded.

"Shut Up!!!" They both yelled at Terra.

"Fine. It's not like he wants to be with either one of you anyway." Terra scoffed as she walked away.

"How do you know?" Bumble Bee asked.

"Because Raven likes him too."

"WHAT?!" They both exclaimed as they looked at Raven.

"Thank you Terra, that really helped."

"Oops."

"You and Beast Boy _are_ perfect for each other. You're both idiots!"

"Oh yeah?! Well at least I didn't fall in love with a book!" Terra screamed making Raven blush.

Starfire just watched as all four continued arguing.

"I still remember you hugging my Garfield! If you ever touch him again, those guards with be the least of your worries."

"Is that a threat?"

"You bet your ass it is!"

"Anytime Terra."

"Friends please--" Starfire began to say something.

"Not now!" They growled at Starfire.

"At least we're on opposite sides, but they're teammates." Jinx said.

"Yeah." Bumble Bee said in agreement.

"Well at least have a team they are friends." Starfire said in a childish manner.

Bumble Bee, Jinx, and Starfire watched as Raven and Terra continued arguing. "Are you sure about that?" Jinx asked.

"At least the guy I like, like's me back!" Terra yelled at Raven, shocking her.

Wide-eyed, she slowly turned around and walked away. "Oh my gosh." Terra whispered.

"R-Raven, I am so so sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Just go away." Raven muttered under her breathe as she sat in the corner of their green imprisonment.

Terra hung her head and walked to the opposite side. Jinx and Bumble Bee looked at each other and did the same thing. Starfire stood in the middle looking at them all, wondering who to go to. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Robin. Please come get us." She whispered.

"Cyborg." Raven whispered.

"Beast Boy." Terra whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cy stood outside of Wayne manor looking at the night sky.

"Raven, don't worry. I'll be there soon."

"Sup Cy?" Robin asked.

"Oh, n-nothin'. I was just getting some fresh air." He said while looking at his friend, then looked back at the stars and the moon shining brightly among the black dismal space.

"Don't worry man, we'll get them back."

Robin looked at the stars also, then lightly laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, just knowing what--or should I say who is on your mind."

"Excuse me?"

"You know...Raven." Robin said, making Cy's eyes open wide. "I knew it."

"How did you know?"

"Cy, it's no secret. Every time she entered a room, you would clam up. You would hide your face from her when she'd talk to you. It's as plain as day that you like her."

"Well, you got good taste. I mean, if you don't do something quick, I might ask her out."

"What did you just say."

"Well, me and Starfire aren't officially dating. So I might try and hook up with Raven. We have a lot in common you know."

"You're treading on thin ice Rob." Cy growled.

"Look I'm just trying to motivate you."

"Motivate me? The only thing you're motivating me to do is plant my foot in a place the human anatomy can't possibly endure."

"Okay okay. I'm sorry." Robin said as he started walking away.

"You know Rob, you may be good at fighting and detective skills, but when it comes to motivating people; _you suck_." Cy said with a smile before following him.

As the began walking back to the mansion, Bruce Wayne was watching them the whole time with a smile.

"How are they sir?"

"They're fine. They're going to be just fine." He said before closing his curtain.


	3. Phase Two

**Lucifina**: Yeah, it is like the X-Men movies, but I wasn't even thinking about them when I thought of this. As you read on, you'll see how different it is.

**DarkGoddessRaven**: LOL, you'll see what happens. I can only update when I think of what will happen next. I'm kinda playing this story by ear. I didn't get an e-mail from you, unless it's in another language from english. My e-mail won't accept them since it's protected by VirusScan.

**Rae/Cy..............YEAH!**:LOL Thank you. Cy/Rae all the way. It's all I say, each and every day.

**Rini Suichi**: Glad you liked how I brought them in. I have a few more surprises up my sleeve, and I hope you'll like them. All will be told soon enough. I'm just going one chapter at a time.

**Blackshield**: You want more, you got more.

**Helga Raven Petaki**: Yeah, Batman is cool. There is one thing I can tell you and that is that sadly, you'll see Bruce Wayne, not Batman. I wanted this to be up to Robin and Cyborg. Glad you liked their argument. What else are they going to do anyway lol.

**Poopy Penguin**: too lazy to respond lol j/k, your update as you wanted.

**Nat**: If the senator was Slade, do you think that I would tell you and ruin my story?

It was morning, around 11:00 and Alfred walked the halls of Wayne Manor. As he walked past Robin's old room, he saw that he was still asleep. He went over to him and gently woke him up.

"Master Dick. Master Dick wake up."

Robin mumbled before slowly rising.

"You normally don't sleep this late."

"Yeah...I guess I'm just stressed over what's happened during these past few days." He groaned as he got up.

"I understand. By the way, there's still some breakfast in the kitchen if you want it." Alfred said before leaving his room.

"Thanks."

Robin then stretched, changed, and headed downstairs to eat.

"Hey Rob. For a second I thought you went back to your _ways_ and went to find the others." Cy greeted his friend as he flipped through the channels.

"Nah, the time'll come when we go get em."

Cy nodded and continued looking for something to take his mind off of his family being taken from him.

"Where's Bruce?"

"Where else, at work."

Robin snickered to himself before joining Cy on the couch.

"Everything is going as you said it would." Senator Wilson said, looking at a computer screen on his desk.

"Good. Keep me posted for any changes." The voice replied. "Proceed to phase two."

"Yes sir." The Senator said before he closed the screen on his laptop and left his office.

"Rise and shine." One guard said as he walked up to Beast Boy's cage.

He pulled out a remote and turned the electonic cell off to give him his food. Beast Boy, who was laying down, waited until his food was set down then surprised the guard and jumped him as a wolf. After knocking out the guard, he ran as fast as he could to find the exit as the alarm blared.

Raven, Terra and the others heard it and all stood up wondering what was going on.

"They're here guys! We're getting out of here!" Terra exclaimed as she and the rest watched the door, waiting for their rescuers.

Beast Boy ran by it and Terra yelled for him. Being in animal form, he heard her easily and headed in.

"I'll get you out of here." He said after changing back to human form.

He searched around for any type of switch to turn it off. He found a button on the wall next to it and pressed it. Everyone waited for the cells to vanish, but they didn't. Instead, sleeping gas began to fill them.

"Way to go." Raven said.

"It's not like I knew it would happen!" He retorted.

As panic took over him, he changed into a gorilla and smashed the cell as hard as he could. He changed from animal to animal, but to no avail.

"Beast Boy...save...y-yourself." Terra coughed before passing out from the effect of the gas.

"I won't leave you!" He yelled hoping she would hear, but she was out.

Beast Boy just stood there for a minute before running to the door. He stopped and looked back at Terra with a tear coming down his face before turning into a fly so no one could notice him.

"Find him! Find him NOW!!!" Senator Wilson yelled to the head guard over the video-com. "We don't need him comprimising anything!"

"Yes sir! Fan out and capture that little pest!"

Exhausted from what had happened, he found the ventilation system and once inside, he transformed into an ant instead of human form, fearing that it was pressure sensitive.

"I have to get out of here." He thought as he crawled for the nearest exit.

"I-I'm sorry sir, but we can't find him anywhere." The commander said to the Senator.

"He has to be there! Find him or it will be you who won't ever be found!" He yelled before shutting off communications.

Sen. Wilson walked back to his laptop in his office and contacted _his_ boss. "Sir, we have a problem. One of them has escaped."

"Did you get what you wanted from him?"

"No sir we didn't."

"Which one was it?"

"The Changeling sir."

"Mmm. No matter. He's of no use to us, go back to phase two."

"Yes sir."

"The boss said to forget him and go back to phase two." The commander said over the intercom.

One guard in front of the cell where the girls were, walked over and shut the cell off. They were still asleep from the gas. Several other guards joined in to help him. One of them copped a quick feel while picking up Raven.

"Easy man, you'll get what you want when the boss is through with them."

The rest laughed at his remark as they carried them out of the room.

They took them to a room filled with seats that had buckles on them. Among the girls was Wildebeast, Hot Spot, Static Shock, Mammoth, Kid Flash, and other super-powered teens.

After being placed in their seats and were strapped in. Montioring deviced were placed on them as doctors took a sample of each other their blood.

Hours later, the tests were finished and all the youths were put back into their cells.

Unbeknownst to them, Beast Boy--who had changed back to human form when he knew that he was safe--watched all of it before heading out to the exit. He had found a way out, but the sight of Terra caught the corner of his eye and he had to see what was going on.

Once outside, he turned into a hawk and flew as fast as he could to Titans Tower.

When he got back, he searched all over to for the guys, but they were gone. His spirit was gone when he saw that they were gone too. He sat down on the horseshoe shaped couch and began to think.

"Okay B, what would Robin of Cyborg do?" He asked himself, but started to get a headache. "C'mon, think!"

Eventually, an idea came to him. He went to Cy's room and after several hours of trying to figure it out, he finally made himself a pair of holographic rings, but his were special because they also let him look like any normal animal while changed.

After putting them on, he left the tower.

"I can' t take this anymore! They're out there somewhere and we're doing nothing but sitting around here like complete imbeciles!" Robin fumed as he paced back and forth while he, Cy, and Bruce Wayne watched the news; which was still covering the bill that was just passed.

"Calm down Dick. I know it's frustrating, but nothing good will come of it." Bruce said, finally managing to calm Robin down.

Cy the whole time, was working on his holographic rings.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Was the only thought on his mind.

"Cy? Cy? Cy?!" Robin said.

"O-Oh, sorry. It's hard trying to work on these things." He lied.

"Cy, you need to keep your head in this. Who knows if the chance comes up for us?!"

"Come on Rob! Don't stress over this. We'll get our chance. For all you know it could--"

Cy said, but was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Guys, hide." Bruce said, before walking up to the door.

He waited until Robin and Cyborg were out of sight, then opened it.

"Beast Boy?!"

End Of Chapter 3.


	4. Crawling In The Dark

**Blackshield**: Yeah, I'm going by the fact that the Titans know each other's identities and pasts. Well a lot of people are like that guard, which is sad to say.

**Rini Suichi**: LOL. The BB we know couldn't, but the BB that thinks about Terra could, and you're going to see how he did in this chapter.

**Lucifina**: Yeah, someone had to get out. It's going to set-up what will happen in this chapter.

**Little Death Strike**: If you have me on Author Alert, it'll alert you when I've posted up another story, chapter, one-shot, poem, etc.

**SinFire99**: Do you have me on Author Alert? If you don't, you won't know when I update or upload something.

**Nat**: Yeah, but it's good to see you're trying to see what's going on.

**Raven002**:Okay. May I ask what you're surrounded by?

**DarkGoddessRaven**: I'm not completely sure on what B is going to do, but you'll see somewhat of what he does in this chapter. I'm really writing this story off the top of my head LOL. I have some pieces planned out, but not it all. Which is unusual for me.

**Kate-ttrox**: Yes it does!

**Vbabe11**: Sorry, but I'm taking my time on it. Just like I do to all of my stories. You can't rush things, otherwise they won't turn out as good as you hoped they would. Why do you need faith in me? Am I going to fail?

**Starfire Fan 09**: I'll tell you what he looks like in this chapter. This story isn't based on Cy/Rae and BB/T. This is an action/adventure fic with all the couples getting equal time. True, I haven't had at lot of Rob/Star, but just be patient. Don't worry, I know what I'm going to do with Rob and Star. Thank you for giving me your longest review.

**Rae/Cy..........YEAH**!: All it takes is talent, but since you didn't sign in I can't check out your stories to see how good you write. Nor can anyone else.

**BloodCri**: Thank you, I'm glad you like it.

A/N: From now on, I will only respond to signed in reviews and ones that don't tell me to 'keep it up' or say 'please update soon'. No matter how many times you say that, it's not going to make me update faster, it makes me want to go slower because 'keep it up' makes it sound like I'm a recovering drug addict and 'please update soon' makes me rush my work. Just be patient and I'll update.

Disclaimer: The FBI took it when they took the Titans!

"Come on in." Bruce ushered Beast Boy inside, then looked around outside to see if he was followed before closing the door. "It's okay guys, it's Beast Boy."

Robin and Cyborg came from their hiding spots to see their young friend and teammate worn out and breathing hard from his journey to find them.

"I'll get some water for him." Bruce said and the boys joined him in the living room.

"I see you made holographic rings of your own." Robin smirked.

"Speaking of which. How did you?!" Cy exclaimed in surprise.

"You...left the program up,... along with the instructions...when you and Robin... left the tower." BB said in-between breaths, making Cy smack his head.

"How did you get out?" Robin asked as Bruce came back with a glass of water and joined them.

"Well I was in this green cage, and--" Beast Boy began after taking a drink from his glass.

"I sure hope that Beast Boy escaped." Terra said as she paced back and forth in her electric imprisonment.

"Well there's no way for us to know right now anyway." Raven said while trying to meditate. "And could you quit pacing?! You're driving me insane!"

"If he escaped, do you think he found Robin and Cyborg?" Starfire postulated as she observed Terra blatenly ignoring Raven's demand for her to stop pacing.

"Why don't all of you shut up! I'm trying to get my beauty rest." Jinx grumbled as she rolled back and forth on the cold, hard floor trying to get some rest.

"Then you're going to need about a thousand more years for it to work." Bumble Bee mumbled just at an audible level for Jinx to hear.

"What was that?!" Jinx promulgated as she jumped up and got in Bumble Bee's face.

"We may be imprisoned, but at least we get some entertainment." Terra joked as she, Raven and Starfire watched Jinx and Bumble Bee argued back and forth.

"We have all the specimens that you requested boss." One of the guards said to the Senator.

"Good, take them to the laboratory for the extraction process." Sen. Wilson said as ordered.

"Sir!" He saluted then walked off with the case of all the teens DNA samples.

He carried them to the head scientist in the laboratory. "Then Sen. wants these processed asap."

After handing him the case, he marched off leaving the scientists to start work. One took out the first sample and placed it in a container slot that was just big enough for the vile to fit in. The moved it over to another container the same size and placed another one in, then another. After pressing a button on the side, the machine began spin, as the samples began to drain into the tubes under it into one large container and started spinning too, mixing the samples.

Several others were monitering some of the other teens that were still in the research room. Sen. Wilson walked in as they continued to work.

"When do you think it'll be ready?"

"Could be in the next week, but we have to perform tests when the full product is finished in order to ensure it's completion." One scientist said making the senator nod and smile.

"Good job B, I know it was tough having to leave Terra behind but we'll get her and the others out." Robin said trying to comfort his green friend.

"Rob's right. You look a lot different with red hair. It sorta fits though." Cy snickered. "By the way, do you know where you were help captive?"

"I-I think it was outside of the docks. It was hard to see when I got out though." BB said.

Robin turned and looked in that direction with focused eyes while BB and cy kept on talking.

"Well that's good, now that we know where it is, we can focus an attack; but first we need to konw all about what you saw. Everything, like it's defenses, how big it is, etc. Hey Rob, get over here, we're going to need your...help." Cy said as he turned around to see that Robin wasn't there. "Rob where are you?" Cy asked out loud as he looked around the mansion.

"Rob? Rob? Where could he be Cy?" BB asked as he and Cy looked at each other.

They stayed looking at each other for a few seconds "Oh no." Both groaned at the same time.

"Don't worry Star, I'm comin'." The Boy Wonder thought as he went from building to building with his grappling hooks.

He was as cautious as ever since he was the one who was wanted by the police. His best bet was to go across the tallest buildings to stay away from the cops patrolling the streets below. Although choppers had been policing the skies since the bill went into place, Robin's expertise in stealth gave him the advantage.

After skyscraper-hopping, he finally came to the building that Beast Boy was talking about. It was brobdingnagian in comparison to the other structures around it. Robin's eyes were half-filled with amazement and the other half was in fear of it's sheer size. The cement walls were gray with cracks and dents all across each side, almost looking like a map. His mind couldn't grasp how such a large construction could cloat on water. Barbed wire surrounded the outside wall that was protecting the inner builing that had a large, square five-story building in the middle.

"Time to get them out." Robin whispered as he popped his knuckles while walking towards it carefully.

"C'mon Cy, let me come along." Beast Boy pleaded as Cy was walking towards the door.

"No!" He snapped before taking a deep breath. "Look B, I know you want Terra out of there. I do too. I want them all out, but you're still exhausted from your trip here and from what you described on how the defense was in there, rushing in head-long is suicide--which is exactly what Robin is doing. Ir's best if I get him by myself." Having said that, Cy opened the door, walked out, and closed it.

Beast Boy sighed, then walked back to the couch and sat down. He began poking the fire making small embers pop up and extinguish in the air over the fire.

"Don't worry Master Logan, I'm sure that they'll be back." Alfred said, starling the gloomy changeling.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Come, I have a spinach, mushroom, garlic pizza ready if you're hungry."

"Finally, some good food!" He exclaimed while getting up and following Alfred.

"Great, perfect time for Robin to go into I'm all that and a bag of chips mood." Cy grumbled as he walked the quiet streets of Jump City.

He had changed his attire to black jeans and sweatshirt. Holding his hood-covered head low to avoid eye contact with anyone, he kept the directions to his friend's prison and the promise he said to Raven. Several pedistrians looked at him warily as he bumped past em. Instead of watching where he was going, he walked right into the street--which had a cop car headed straight for him. The screeching of the brakes was the only thing that snapped him out of his trance and he instinctively put his hands out to stop the car, which resulted in him smashing the front of the patrol car giving away his identity.

"Oh shit!" He thought as the cops got out and held their guns at him, but he ran as fast as he could with them in pursuit. The driver called for backup. As luck would have it, several other police cars were just a block away and cy was headed right for them.

"Freeze Cyborg! Put your hands in the air and surrender!" A commander said over a bullhorn in front of Cy, but instead he turned left and ran down a dark alleyway with the cops right on his tail!

"This is NOT my lucky day!" He thought to himself as his paced slowed and stopped as he came to a sudden stop because the alley was a dead end.

Shaking his head, he raised his hands and turned around to see about twelve cops with their weapons drown and pointed right at him. Although they lacked the firepower to stop him, he knew that if he fought back against the law--which he served by at one time he would be considered a criminal and nothing would stop them from taking him down.

As they slowly approached, Cy still had his hands up. When they were about six feet from him, he shot his built-in flashlight on his left shoulder to blind them, then used his grappling hand to grab onto the fire escape stairs and hoist himself to the roof.

A small cocky smile spread across his face before he continued his long journey to retrieve his bull-headed comrade.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" The automated alert system blared over the loudspeakers as countless guards were running all over the place to find the invader.

Raven, Starfire, Terra, Bumble Bee, and Jinx were all standing up as the say saw guards running back and forth as the alarm claxoned and the lights turned a bright red.

"What's going on?!" Terra asked.

"I'll give you three guesses." Raven slurred, making Terra stick out her tongue. "The real question is who, not what."

"It's Robin, it just has to be." Starfire said.

"I bet it's Slade and Gizmo." Jinx replied. "No one would be stupid enough to break into something this heavy without a plan.

"Robin would." Raven said at an audible level only high enough for Terra to hear and agree on by nodding.

"I can't believe I was so clumsy!" Robin thought as he crawled along the the inner-side of the walls.

Search lights scowered every inch of the perimeter and eventually caught up with Robin, which surprisingly caught him off guard. The light blinded him. He raised his hand to shield his eyes, but through his fingers he saw numberless guards running towards him while shooting their lasers at him. He tried his best to dodge them and fight back, but one caught his right arm and left leg, taking him down. Valiantly, he fought back ignoring the pain, but the numbers were too great as he was surrounded and taken down again.

Slowly, the guards crept up to him with guns ready, but before they could finish him off a flash grenade rolled out from Robin's hand and went off blinding all that surrounded him. When the effects wore off, he was gone.

Trickles of blood slowly fell from Robin's arm as he finally made it inside the prison. He passed one of the research rooms, but something caught his eye and he decided to take a closer look. His eyes slowly widened as he observed what the scientists were doing.

"Oh...my...God." He said breathlessly, but a noise made him snap his head in that direction before taking off into the shadows again.

Moving to another floor, he continued his search for the girls, but before he had the chance to look anymore, he himself was found by an even larger amount of opposition.

"Bring it." He said and another fight was on. In the past Robin had faced guards that were mediocre and lacked the fighting skill needed to provide a challenge, but there guards were differents, they had the skill rivaling his own and he soon found himself overwhelemed as theypurposely focused their attacks on his wounds. With his back against the wall, he gasped for air as a cut above his head allowed more blood to flow down over his face. Realizing this was the end, he stood up and prepared to go down fighting, but the guards had other plans and pulled out their guns and began to fire. Robin closed his eyes, but felt something yank him aside.

"Cy?! What are you doing here?!"

"Saving your ungrateful butt!"

"Thanks, now let's get the others" Robin ordered.

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me!"

"Yeah, I heard you, but I wasn't listening!"

They continued arguing at each other as more reiforcements found them.

"Robin, if we die here because of your stupidity, I'm gonna kill you!"

"Understood." Robin said while wiping the blood away from his face. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Robin asked while looking at his cybernetic savior.

"Yeah."

They both began their infamous run along the walls and crossed over to do their sonic boom, but instead of aiming at the guards, they shot the floor under them, making all of them fall to the floor below.

After they disposed of the rest that were still there, they made their way outside. Both headed for the back, but were closely followed by every single sentry that was outside. Cy used his sonic cannon to blast a large hole in the wall and they ran through it only to find cold, dark water to greet them.

They looked back through the blaze of gunfire and jumped in at the same time. The water was freezing as they swam as fast as they could to get away from the lasers that were penetrating the liquid blanket that was protecting them.

Sen. Wilson slowly walked to the edge when they guards stopped firing and looked for any trace of blood or a body, but found neither.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay on guard!" He said with his voice slowly rising.

"We're sorry sir. It won't happen again." The captain said as he knelt in front of the senator.

"You're damn right it won't" He said while pulling a gun from a guard's holster and shooting the captain in the head.

"Now, from now on, we stay at full alert. We don't need anymore interuptions. In a few days, the whole world will tremble and there's nothing that will be able to stop us. A New World Order will be created, one built on the blood of those who stand in our way." He said as he walked away.

"What were thinking?! Or were you thinking at all?!" Cy cried as they both walked out of the bay.

"I had to do something man! I couldn't just let Star suffer in there while they do God knows what to her!" Robin retorted as they slowly walked through the top of the cities buildings.

"Is she with us now?!"

"No." Robin said in a defeated tone.

"And do you think that getting yourself killed was going to help?"

"No."

"Look Rob, I understand how you feel and I know what you're going through."

"No you don't, cause you don't have anyone!" Robin fumed in frustration making Cy slowly gulp to hold his own composure.

"You're right, I don't, but Star, Terra, and Raven are my family and we're going to get them back, but we need a plan."

"I'm guessing that you have something in mind."

"Yeah." Cy said before opening up his built-in commucator. "Hey B, meet us at Titan's Tower when you get a chance.

"I'm on my way." Beast Boy said before the connection closed.

"What do you have in mind?"

"We know that they're going to be looking for Robin, Cyborg, and now Beast Boy, _but_ not...Red X." Cy smirked to Robin making the same devious smile spread across Robin's face too.

End Of Chapter 4.


	5. A Smile Amongst The Tears

Cyborg and Robin carefully walked through the cop-covered streets of Jump City as they made their way back to Titan's Tower. After a few minutes of walking the streets they decided to take to the roofs since it was safer since there weren't as many copsalthough they had to deal with occasional police helicopter, but that was nothing.

"So what's your plan Cy?"

"Can't tell you now, I need to tell Beast Boy too."

"Oh yeah, I guess I'm just anxious about getting Starfire and the others out."

Cyborg looked at Robin and gave a quick nod as they continued on there way to their home.

Starfire paced around her cell waiting for Robin to rescue her.

"Will you sit down, they're not coming!" Raven yelled out of frustration.

"Yes they will!" Starfire responded before walking to a corner of her cell.

She looked up at the ceiling. "They just have to."

Raven and Terra mouthed words at each other for a few seconds before Terra begrudgingly nodded, then got up and walked over to Star who was crying.

"C'mon Star, they are going to come. Raven just ment that they weren't going to this time. I have no doubt that they're coming up with a plan right now." Terra said while smiling.

"Maybe you're right Terra. There is nothing we can do but wait."

"Well that's one yell-fest down" Raven said looking as Star, then over to Jinx and Bumble Bee who were arguing again. "One to go." She finished before shaking her head.

Sen. Wilson was walking one of the hallways, looking at the damage done by Cyborg and Robin. He pulled out his communicator and pressed a few buttons on it.

"They escaped sir. Forgive me for failing you." He said to a shadowy figure on the other side.

"No matter, they won't pose any threat now. We have we need and should be ready to initiate our plan in a matter of days."

"So we should proceed with our previous engagements?"

"Yes."

Sen. Wilson hung up and continued walking to the laboratory. The scientists returned to their stations as he ordered them to and to start back up with their work.

At Titans tower, Beast Boy was sitting on some of the rubble caused by the F.B.I. destroying their place. He was kicking his feet back and forth a few minutes before seeing Cy and Rob walking in through the debris sprawled out all over the place.

End Of Chapter 5.

A/N: YES, it is a short update. That's because I'm tired of being harassed by either one or several cowards who don't sign in and leave a respectable review! I don't know if it's one person, or one for each stupid name, but you don't tell a writer when to update. That is the writer's choice and for many reasons. I, unlike you, have a life. I have a family to take care of, I have work, school, etc.

It's my choice on what I want to do. When I have free time, it's my choice on what I want to do. Whether it's to have fun with my friends, relax, write etc. And if I choose to write it's my choice on what I want to write.

You have forced me to only accept signed in reviews. I apologize to those who have been anonymous, but have left great reviews. If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at every single stupid review telling me whento update. I guess that's why you did it, because you're toocowardly to either sign in or get an account and leave a review that you can be proud of so no one can say anything to you. And you know what else you did, you have cancelled this story.I will not continue on it unlessI get an e-mail from each person who harassed me in those reviews. If not, then the story will stay the way it is.


	6. Formulation Of Salvation

**A/N: I know it's been a long time since this story has been updated, but I finally got the apologies I was looking for. I don't know if they were by the people who did do the reviews, but at least someone did apologize for harassing me. If you like someone's story leave a respectable review that you can be proud of and that the writer will be proud to get. I know that my chapters are normally longer than this, but this is what was really would be with chapter 5, but is now chapter 6. I hope you all enjoy the update.**

**

* * *

**

"Well, not that we're all here. What's your plan Cyborg?" Robin asked.

"Okay. From what I saw when--" Cyborg started, but was cut off by Robin.

"I don't mean to interupt you, but while on our way to the tower, I began to think that we may need more help."

"That's a good thought, but who? I mean everyone we know has been taken into custody." He responded back.

"Well there's gotta be someone. Why don't we try the communicators we gave to all the guys after facing the Master of Games?" Beast Boy asked.

"Not a bad idea B, but why not think about all of those who you saw when you were in captivity." Cy said back.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Beast Boy lulled as his ears drooped.

"Wait a minute, Beast Boy you may be onto something?"

"I am?"

"He is! I'm pretty sure everyone that has a communicator is at that place."

"Yeah, everyone with natural powers, but what about Speedy. I'm pretty sure that he's hiding somewhere from the cops." Robin said with a slight smile as he pulled the round, yellow walkie-talkie. "Speedy, are you there? It's me Robin."

Robin tried to reach him several more times, and eventually got through.

"Sorry I didn't respond right away Robin, but I'm trying to avoid the police."

"No problem Speedy, but where are you?"

"I'm just outside of Jump City near the mountains."

"That's not far from where we are. Stay there and we'll meet you in a few minutes." Robin finished before closing communication "Let's take the T-Car Cyborg, it'll be quicker."

"No can do Rob. They'd recognize it before it got out of he garage. It has a tracker on it that's attached to a bomb that will go off if it's tampered with. They thought of everything man."

"So what do we do then?" Beast Boy asked out of frustration.

"Did they get the T-Sub?"

"That too man."

"Damn, looks like we'll have to go by foot. Beast Boy, I want you to scout ahead."

"Okay, but how do I know where Speedy is?"

"Follow the tracking device in your communicator."

"I'm on my way. I'll contact you when I get there." Beast Boy said before turning into a hawk flying off towards the direction that Speedy was hiding.

After about ten minutes of waiting, Cyborg and Robin received contact from Beast Boy. He landed in the hills near Speedy and was walking towards him. He told them that there were some helicopters flying around and several boats were covering the bay, but it was nothing that they couldn't get past.

Both activated their holo-rings and watched each other's backs as they followed the signal that Beast Boy and Speedy were leaving. At that time Beast Boy had made contact with Speedy and told him the the others would be there in a little while. While waiting though, BB filled Speedy in on everything that had gone on and when the subject of Bumble Bee came up, the red-haired hero became focused more on what his younger comrade was telling him.

The other male Titans finally arrived and found out that Speedy had been briefed on the situation. All four of them were now watching their surroundings as they hid so they wouldn't be spotted. Luckily, the trees provided enough cover to prevent the choppers from spotting them and were high enough that the boat spotlights wouldn't see them either. While they stayed alert, they pondered what other Titans or young heroes were still out there and could help them.

No one was coming to their immediate thoughts, which were brought to an abrupt halt when they heard rustling in the bushes near them, followed by indistict chatter. All of them readied their weapons thinking that someone spotted them, but were surprised to see Gizmo with a bag of snacks with him. Gizmo was caught between a rock and a hard place when he noticed who was starring at him and dropped his bag. He didn't know whether to run because the cops would spot him and if he fought, he would get the tar knocked out of him; so he did the only thing he thought would be safest for him and surrendered.

The four Titans tied his hands behind his back, then began to eat the snacks he stole. His stomach was growling and the others heard him. For some reason, Robin took pity, untied him and gave him a bag of chips. Beast Boy, Cyborg and Speedy wondered why, and Robin told them that they need all the help they can get. Even if they don't like it, Gizmo is in the same rut they're in. After a five minute debate, all five of them finally agreed to work together, but the grudge between Cyborg and Gizmo could be felt a mile away.

* * *

At Sen. Wilson's Captivation Station, Raven sat down and crossed her legs to try and meditate.

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos._" Raven chanted and began to enter a purely calm state, but was shattered by another argument by Jinx and Bumble Bee.

Both of them were still going over the same things: Who was the best female at the H.I.V.E. Academy, who was the better dancer at the Sadie Hawkin's dance, etc. Raven tried her best to regain her composure, but snapped and nearly bit their heads off and put them in their place. What was more shocking than that was that even though you could see her powers, they were unable to damage anything courtesy of the force field that imprisoned them.

While watching, an idea came to Terra's mind. The next guard shift would be coming up soon and told the other girls about her plan. All of them agreed seeing as how she was the first one to come up with a plan, but as usual, Raven had her doubts. When the new guards came in and the previous ones were gone, Starfire acted like she was sick and Terra called over the guards. At first they were skeptical, but were persuaded when Raven told them that their boss wanted all of them alive, so they rushed over and shut off the forcefield and were instantly rushed by all five young females.

The guard that wasn't knocked out, crawled to the door and sounded the alarm. All of them ran as fast as they could and worked together when guard after guard after guard came, but the numbers game eventually caught up to them and they were taken down by tazers, then taken back to their cell.

* * *

Sen. Wilson had just arrived from a meeting at the UN where he was trying to convince them to put more pressure on them to sign his bill. There were several members that agreed, but were rather unsure considering how big of a change it would be for the whole world if it went into play. After several hours of debating, they all decided that they would need several days to reach a unanimous decision.

The look on his face gave it away that he wasn't pleased with their verdict. He walked to the chair in his office and sat down before throwing the glass against the wall, shattering it to pieces.

One of his officers saw the mood he was in and did not want to tell him that there was another attempt at escape, but had no choice when Sen. Wilson asked on the status report. The officer tried to avoid the subject of the escape and tell him that his plan was doing better than expected. After all other subjects were discussed, the officer tried to walk away with it, but the Sen stopped him by shooting him in the back of the head because he already knew about the escape.

"It's so hard to find good help these days." The senator grumbled as he left his office and headed towards the confinement area.

The officers saluted him as he walked past them. He looked at the cage where all of the girls were still out from the shock of the tazers and ordered his subordinates to put the M.N.C.'s on them or Mind Nullifying Collars on all of the youths they were holding so there wouldn't be anymore trouble.

After making sure that all of them were wearing M.N.C.'s, Sen. Wilson told all of his foot soldiers that if there were anymore mishaps they would pay for it...dearly.

* * *

Morning came as the sun rose and woke the boys up and decided that they were make their attack on the Captivation Station that night, but went into town because they needed supplies. All of them went except for Speedy and Gizmo since they didn't have anything to disguise themselves.

Speedy didn't have to worry about Gizmo turning his back on him because if he did the others would take care of him, if law enforcement didn't get to him first.

In town, Cy, BB and Rob were gathering the things they needed when they heard cop cars approaching. They ran outside of the electronics store and felt a gush of wind with a red and yellow hue to it go right past them, followed by three high-tech motorcycles.

"What the heck was that!" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know, but we should go find out." Robin said with focused eyes.

"Are you kidding! What if the police find out about us!" Beast Boy frantically exclaimed.

"We have to take that risk."

"You're the leader." Cyborg said before they all dashed in the direction of the chaos. However they forgot to pay for their things.

Seeing as the chase were going at a pace they wouldn't be able to keep up with, Cyborg activated his scanner to focus more on what the cops were chasing instead of the cops themselves.

The blip came to a halt a while later around the park, so they took a shortcut to get there sooner. Upon arrival, they saw an exhausted Kid Flash surrounded by cops and ran to save him. Before going to him however, they hid and changed back to their superhero selves so everyone would recognize them and not their alter-egos. The police were no match for them as they disposed of them with relative ease, but held back as to not injure them.

Cyborg picked up Kid Flash and they all escaped before reinforcements arrived. Deciding it was the best move, Robin contacted Speedy and Gizmo to meet back at the tower since he thought it would be the safest place for them to hide from everyone.

* * *

About an hour passed before Speedy and Gizmo met with the others and were shocked to find Kid Flash with them. Nightfall came and the young speedster finally awoke from his slumber. He was thankful for the Titans for coming to his aid and they filled him on the situation as did he by telling him that he had been all over the place, but were able to keep track of him because his ability gives off immense heat. Normally he would be cocky, but considered himself lucky to be rescued by them.

Now that they had another member, they had to formulate another plan, but it was a bit easier considering the number of people they had. All of them prepared for the next night, but Cyborg forgot to show them his surprise and that was his new self--Code Blue.

With a turn of the dial on his holo-ring, he showed them his new self. He was wearing an attire similar to that of Stone's, however his pants had a steel-blue line going down them and his shirt was black, but the muscle definement matched the blue on his pants. He was also wearing a jet-black trenchcoat with jagged-blue streaks on the sleeves and back, but on the inside was a multitude of weaponry and a combat belt that rivaled Red X's arsenal.

Robin wondered why he made that and Cyborg told him that he created him just in case Robin went AWOL and became Red X again and go all "I can do this on my own" state. The Boy Wonder assured him that he wasn't going to do that again, but he was glad that Cy did that.

* * *

The next afternoon, Sen.Wilson was in his office overseeing his plan being created as he stood at the window, when he was contacted by his boss.

"You've done very well with keeping your true motives under the radar. If all goes according to plan, you will be handsomely rewarded."

"Thank you master, I live to serve you."

"Yes, but tell me though. Have you been able to dispose of the remaining Titans yet?"

"N-No sir, they were in the shadows as of late, but were seen in the park yesterday rescuing Kid Flash."

"I see. Be prepared for them to make another attempt to rescue their friends."

"Yes sir. They will not escape next time."

"I know they won't, because I will be here personally to make sure of that." His boss said as he stepped out from the shadows to reveal his black-clad suit with metal plates across his body as his black and orange mask covered his face and the only part of himthat could be seen was his red-glowing eye.

"As you wish Master Slade." Sen. Wilson said before kneeling in front of him.


End file.
